Bitter Dreams
by BrokenShadows
Summary: Hot and sweet. A new look at Aubrey. If you love him as much as my friend and I then hopefully you will like this too.,CAn't make the ph work sorry got a problem with it bite me:D


Tidings to all I am Broken Shadows. I know I am a new name on the board but I thought I would try my hand at fan fiction. I took on one of the greatest new age vampires (not knocking Lestat, who might I say rocks my world...) Aubrey, the star of Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, "In the Forest of the Night" and "Demon in My View". . Who with out I would have nights of bright sleep and fewer dreams of darkness. I do not own any of the characters of her books and do not clam to however I do own Alex and her dear friend Jaclyn (Jack). I give to you my creation....of Bitter Dreams.....  
  
Bitter Dreams  
  
Deep colors of gold and marron spun in the evening sky as the sun slowly set. The light streamed in to the store fronts bathing all the customers inside with it's glow. A Book store rest on the east corner of Timber and Pine, the front made up of nothing but glass. A girl stood at the counter glasses pushed to the bridge of her nose and deep sparkling gold eyes watched as people walked about her store. A sigh lifted her lips as she watched a tall man no older then 20 walk through the door. His hair short, boxing his pale fair skin, was pitch and veiled his eyes from sight. A black muscle shirt clung to his chest and dark leather jeans hugged his thighs snugly. His body was rock solid and well built. His face was handsome and held no mark or scar left from the plague of youth. Muscles flexed under the shirt as he stopped at a shelf and lifted a book, flipping it in his hands she could not look away. "Hey Jack, I'm going to head out now. Its getting dark out and I still have plans to work on about your birthday and these books to read." A voice pulled her gaze off of the man as she shook her head to push back the clouds that had fogged her mind. She turned to a girl, eyes of ice hidden slightly by the smut black hair, stood smiling at her, three or so books held in her hands. The light danced across her face the pale color only brightened by youthful and lovely lips plump from biting them at customers. "Oh, yea Alex. I think I can handle it from here, but can you help him really fast. I got to ring this nice lady up." She smiled as she pointed to the guy who had walked in. Alex nodded more then happy to help her friend. She left Jack alone with the old lady before her. With smooth grace she walked over to the man. Her iced eyes held on the cover of the books she was taking home with her. She stopped beside and bent to fix a book out of place on the lower shelf below the one he was looking at. A cold chill ran up her spine as he turned around and gazed down at her. The shadow of his bangs hid his eyes from sight but she could tell they were dark. "Um... Welcome to our little bookstore, Im' Alex. How may I help you ?" She smiled sweetly her hand outreached to his. A wave of warmth rolled through her as he took her hand in to his. Rasing it gently to his lips he grazed the soft skin, almost kissing it. She drew in to a blush, the soft color gracing her cheeks like sunkissed roses. He stood taller then her by maybe a foot as he straitened up to gaze down at her. He still held her hand in his, the grip strong and comforting. "Pleasure, I am Aubrey." A smile crossed his lips; the smooth jester seemed almost a snarl. His cheeks were full and high the corners of his lips twisted more. She shuttered without thinking, her hand pulling free of his grasp. She dropped it to her side and forced air through her lungs to make words form on her lips. "Well Mr. Aubrey, what book can I help you look for today?" The blush faded as she pulled her composer together. She tightened the grip on her books to fight back the sudden warmth that grew within her. Like an ocean of flames lapping at the shoreline within her soul. She took a deep breath to hide the flushed heat on her cheeks. He smirked as if he knew it, how could he? "Yes, I am looking for a book called, "Shadowed Dreams" His words were soothing like velvet over her skin as she thought of the book. The novel was a great vampric tale of a girl and a vampire who haunts her by her dreams. She smiled and nodded she knew the book well it being one of her favorites and one she was taking home with her. "We have that. It's over there in our darker corner. It seems my dear friend and partner in crime, has a soft spot for the darker readings." She smiled as he nodded thanks and walked towards the corner she had indicated. With a half nod Alex walked back towards Jack, thoughts clouding her icy gaze as she came to a holt at the counter. Jack Smiled as she handed her a bag, her gaze lifted to follow Alex's "You got a thing for tall dark and handsome?" She smirked; it almost seemed the same as his. A glimmer in her eye told Alex the thoughts she had about him. Alex took the bag for her books away and laughed pulling her friend into the laughter. "I think not Jaclyn. You know my type just as well as I do." She smirked and took one last glance at the eye candy before she walked out the door and down the street to her little apartment. ~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~ The sky grew dark as the night rolled in. Shadows danced on the walls as soft sighs lifted lips, Iced eyes held thoughts so raw, so wicked the candles whisked at mere sight. Long smut hair with what seemed to be light brown tints hidden in the candle light flicker lay fanned out over dark blue velvet pillows. Young slender female frame lay, a tube like sports bra and thong made up her pajamas. Her body a pale creamy color as the cinnamon candles burned.  
Alex lay alone, a book resting beside her the title distorted in the dim light. Her eyes closed as the large busted chest rose and fell with soft slumber. Gentle whimpers crossed her ruby mouth at an unseen dream. The cinnamon scent filled the room. She rolled to lay on her side, the ceiling fan spinning, moving the cool air and the smells about the dim room. A smile flickered in the darkness as the see-through sheet lay draped over the sleeping woman. The candlelight danced as a chill ran through the room. Pitch gaze falling on the young supple body. Her heart beat sounding slow as she shivered at the sudden cold. The sound pounded, teasingly in the ears of the wicked gaze. The shadow stepped forth from the darkness raven feather hair caught the light and held it as if drawing it deeper into the blackness. He moved with a swift and silent step towards the deep cherry oak bed, where Alex lie sleeping soundly. The shadow passed before the candles the light giving his body away. Aubrey stood the candlelight only adding to his sculpted beauty. His eyes hid the deep thoughts that ran his mind, lust so strong he could hear it. His muscular frame seemed to glide in the black trench coat that flickered behind him in a wicked manner. Alex stirred in her sleep as her hand drifted to her neck absentmindedly. He was on her now, standing by the bed watching as she breathed a little faster as if she knew he were there. She gasped sitting straight in the bed meeting his gaze. He smirked as he sat on the bedside, his hand resting on her leg. The sheet fell from her shoulders reviling the pale soft skin underneath. He smirked as his hand drifted up her leg to her thigh where he let it linger a moment at her sudden release of breath. She sat frozen, unspeaking, she had to be dreaming, how had he gotten to her home? Her heart pounded in her chest as the wave of flames crashed once more in her stomach at the new touch of his hand on her bear thigh. His smirk grew wider as his hand traveled once more around her belly button to the small place between her breasts. Her chest heaved at the sudden force of air through her lungs. His hand moved on to her throat where he let it rest, feeling the pulse strong with her fear and a hidden desire. Icy eyes met with his deep pitch gaze, his lips were lush and full as they twisted in to that same smirk from before. She shivered as it chilled her to the bone,, yet his touch merely warmed her back up. Her pulse was racing as the touch as the small flames grew bigger, hotter, wilder in its blaze of longing. He could feel her chest rise and fall with her every fearful breath. Her skin was soft and creamy under his touch. His long fingers wrapped about her neck to pull her face to his. His lips grazed hers then locked pulling, them, holding them to his. His kiss was strong as if to claim her he deepened it He was cold to the touch yet his kiss brought the waves crashing and the flames burning faster. A heat belt between their lips and she knew the same flames that blazed within her blazed within him. She closed her eyes as her breathing slowed until it stopped at his passionate kiss.  
Her arms that held her up fell limp as his strong arm wrapped about her back to lay her gently down on the bed. His lips still placed on her holding them tight to his caused the flames to spark and burn all over her body not just the places he had touched. Her heart beat wilder as her arms lifted and wrapped about his back pulling him down atop her. A laugh lifted his mouth from hers to look down on her pale flushed face. Her breath came in wanting pants as a soft whimper crossed her lips as if begging to taste his once more. He stood and discarded the trench coat on the floor showing that same skintight black muscle shirt that still clung to his chest. She ran her fingers over the hard muscles that were clearly seen strong and warm to touch. He smiled at her interest as her eyes sparked with the fire that burned deep within her. Not only could he see the flames he felt them as well. He moved her hands to grasp the bottom of his shirt and pull it from his back. She dropped the cloth on the floor. It was now forgotten in her mind as she ran her hands over his bear chest that now sat above her. Faint trace of a scare crossed his collar bone yet was hard to see unless you were close. "Having fun?" He spoke his voice sharp yet like dark velvet wrapping about her and hiding her from the world. The flames lurched and tickled her from the inside out as he brought his lips closer to hers letting them brush. Her lips twisted in a smirk to match his, the wicked play deeply locked ion the corners, at his remark. Her once deep fear now replaced with deep powerful lust. Her hands drifted down his chest to the top of his jeans. "Not yet." Her words low and soft as she caught hold of the button and jerked them off. He took her hands growing harder at her touch. He pulled his jeans off to hit the floor with a loud clang. He reached pulling her tub top off showing pale round supple breast that bounced at his action. He smiled letting his hands rest on the warm mounds massaging them gently. Soft gasps left her lips as her nails dug in to the bed fighting off the hunger. He released his hold on her chest with one hand to run down her side as his lips met hers once more. His free hand slid down her side to her hip to finely rest at her thong. She arched her back to allow the removal of it. He did so in one smooth action, merely causing her to breath deeply and release it just as fast. He placed his hand on her belly and gently pushed her back to the bed as his other hand ran up her chest to her cheeks. Her heart pounded teasingly as her breath came swiftly in her want. A whimper, plea crossed her mouth as her hand lifted to run through his thick raven hair. At her whimper he grew harder giving a smirk he bent down kissing her neck, then the middle of her breast trailing down her belly leaving behind flames to flicker and grew stronger after each one. His hand ran up and down her sides rubbing, massaging her soft silk skin. She gasped as he circled her belly button with his tongue. Her back arched adding to the flames he felt deep within his long hard dick. He moved to where his body lay between her legs, his kisses still provoking the fire. She could feel how hard he was against her thigh, her heart leapt at the thoughts that filled her mind. As if her body knew what they wanted it moved to hold him. A smirk twisted his lips as he looked up in to the ice blue eyes locked on his pitch soulless gaze. He could see what she wanted, he could feel the flames that burned deep in her mind and body. He reached up his hands running up her body until they held her cheeks. His lips moving slower up her body until they met with hers. She whimpered once more in his kiss pleading with him.  
A smile parted their lips as he pushed his long hard member slowly in to her open waiting body. He gasped at the tight fit as she moaned arms wrapped about his back and nails softly crossing his shoulders at the sudden mix of pleasure and pain. He trusted deep in to her causing her nails to rack across his pale flesh as the flames blazed wilder a the fueling passion. His body moved in and out growing thicker and harder as she grew warmer and wetter. The tightness grew less as his steady rhythm increased. Her body trembled with the pure pleasure and the ever-increasing fire. Moans were bit back as air slammed in and out of her lungs. His kisses trailed over her sparking small flames to dance her flesh. Pressure built up deep in the flames, her heart skipping beats as it sped faster and faster matching his body's movements. Moans escaped her lips as he huffed in his actions yet his lips never left her body. The pressure grew harder almost unbearable as he slowed faintly as if he could feel the pressure that built within her. Her eyes opened as he pulled out to the tip and slowly pushed backing moving faster with every hard, thick inch. Her gasps, moans, even screams merely pushed him deeper and deeper. He rolled to the right pulling with him, her. She now sat atop him his dick thicker and harder straight up inside her. She gazed down at him as his hand lifted to hold her hips. A soft smirk crossed her ruby lips as the smut black hair fell over one shoulder. She gently rocked her hips to and fro moving up and down ever so slightly. His eyes closed as he bit his bottom lip to stifle his own moan. At his reaction she smirked deeper and lifted more and once again engulfed his thick, hard throbbing body. The pressure was back and stronger as she felt his climax and on coming orgasm. She threw back her head, a scream lifted yet whose it was still remained uncertain. He felt her knees tremble and weaken as the wet warmth of cum slowly ran down his dick. Opening his eyes he looked up at the nearly glazed blue eyes now wild and strong with the passion. He could see the white creamy liquid as it trailed down her thighs yet she still moved. He once more rolled, this time to the left, resting her on the bed beneath him. His body no longer throbbed yet every movement of her hips made him harder once more. His lips once more trailed flames over her skin as he thrust deeper and deeper. He could feel her climax stronger and heavy as cum slowly began to flow around his dick. Her moans clear and pleasurable merely served to make him harder. Her body shuttered as her climax struck. Their bodies tensed then relaxed as he collapsed atop her. Her body was soaked with sweat and cum as he pushed up to prop on his elbows. His eyes locked with hers as a smile crossed his lips, soft and not like the others almost loving. He reached up and removed stray strands of blackened hair from her cheek as her eyes blinked slowly. Soft shutters trailed as the after shocks of the climax faded. Sliding off of her he pulled her close. The fan blew cold air sending shivers over her wet body. He pulled her closer cradling her in his arms to warm her. Her eyes closed as her hair fell free of the sweat soaked neck. The dark ebony gaze held the steady pounding beat of her racing heart. He bit back his lip and turned his gaze hoping to fight it off. A gentle hand graced his cheek as a voice low and soft, as if answering his thoughts, spoke. "Take what you need... take what you came for..."With that said he rolled her to her back once more, his lips brushing her cheek as they passed on their way to her throat. She closed her eyes and braced her self for something she had never felt but only in dreams. He kissed her neck, his tongue softly tracing the vein. She felt his teeth touch her flesh, sharp and cold as he sank them in. Blood ran to the new wounds and he took it freely as she gave it freely .Her eyes shot open, a scream frozen on her lips as her heart slowed...  
~Forgive me~ ~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~ A gasp filled the room as ice blue eyes raced the room as the voice still rang in her ears. Her eyes searched wildly for anyone anything. Alone. Sweat drenched face trembled and grew paler as the breathing remained frantic. Smut black hair, pulled high in a ponytail clung to the moist face as she lifted an unsteady hand to her throat. Merely a dream, yet it had seemed so real. Just the way it had happened in the book, yet it was love not lust that drove him in her dream. Warm, wet, sticky. She snatched her hand away and gazed down at the blood on her fingertips. Her eyes looked to the mirror on the dresser. There written in her own blood a note left just for her...  
"Until next time my love...my Alex.." The book lay forgotten on the floor along side a black muscle shirt and a blackened rose. 


End file.
